Dino Danger
My thirty-fourth fanfic. (It starts with an exterior shot of The Loud House, where it shows Lincoln's window, a loud roar is heard, shattering the window, it shows the siblings frantically running around the house, while Lincoln trips and fall, Leni see's him and help him up) LINCOLN: I'm good! Go! GO! - Lincoln yells (Roaring is heard, making the two scream and run upstairs, they're in the hallway and find the others) LINCOLN: Guys, they're actually three dinosaurs IN OUR HOUSE! - Lincoln yells LANA: Well, who's fault is that?! - Lana yells LISA: Yours for resurrecting three dinosaurs! - Lisa blamed LANA: But it's your fault for inventing the Bring-Back Machine! - Lana scolded (The Tyrannosaurus Rex gets closer to them, alerting all of them) LINCOLN: TO LORI'S ROOM! - Lincoln yells - NOW! (Lincoln runs, but Lori grabs his shirt, stopping him) LORI: A) we're not going in my room! B) We can all go to your room! And C) There's one rule in the house: stay out of my bedroom! - Lori said sternly LENI: A) It's the only safe room in the house! B) His room is way too small! And C) It's my room too, Lori, he can come in anytime, he wants! - Leni scolds (The T-Rex, along with the Triceratops and Pterodactyl, are getting much closer, as the two are arguing, shocking everyone) LINCOLN: Girls! - Lincoln yells LORI AND LENI: WHAT?! - they howled (He points to the dinosaurs, the T-Rex bites, but misses them) LORI: To my room! - Lori yells (They all run to Lori's room, they slammed the door, they sigh in relief) LORI: Okay. let's do a head count. - Lori said - 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... 10?! (Lori counted all the sisters and one is missing, meaning on;y one thing) LORI: Where's Lincoln?! - Lori yells (Lincoln is actually outside of Lori's room, he frantically pounds on the door) LINCOLN: LET ME IN! - Lincoln yells - OPEN THE DANG DOOR! LOLA: Give me the passcode. - Lola said LUAN: Are you insane, let him in! - Luan yells LINCOLN: Let me in, please! - Lincoln said - Open the dang door! LOLA: What's the passcode, please? - Lola ask (The dinos are getting closer to Lincoln, he frantically pounds on the door) LINCOLN: OPEN UP!! - Lincoln yells LORI: I'm with Lola, he's not allowed in my room. - Lori agreed LENI: It's my room, too! Let! Him! In! - Leni yells LINCOLN: (desperate) Let me in, please! - Lincoln said, shocked - They're getting closer! LOLA: (taunting) Not till you give me the right code. - Lola said LINCOLN: OPEN THE DANG DOOR! - Lincoln yells (Leni pushes Lola and open the door, letting Lincoln in, he embraces Leni tightly) LENI: It'll be okay, Linky, I'm here. - Leni said sweetly - (to Lola) What is wrong with you?! LOLA: I was playing a joke on him! - Lola revealed - I was gonna let him in! LUAN: No you won't, Lola! - Luan scolded - I pulled meaner pranks, but this is low! LORI: This is literally all your fault! - Lori blamed LANA: Me?! - Lana said LORI: You shouldn't resurrect those dinosaurs! - Lori said, angered LANA: They're super cool! - Lana pointed LUNA: They are not cool, Lana, they're dangerous! - Luna berated LANA: No they're not! - Lana protested (Lana see's everyone huddle up in horror) LANA: Reason? - Lana said (Lori points to the dinosaurs, who somehow got into their room, Lana facepalms) LANA: (annoyed) Of course.- Lana said (The T-Rex begin to destroy Lori's room, then they stare at the group) LINCOLN: (nervous) Uh...Uh... Why are they all looking at us like that?! - Lincoln said, shocked LYNN: (mortified) Because, Lincoln, we're the salads and you're the meat! - Lynn claims (Everyone screams and run out of Lori's room, Lincoln pauses for a sec) LINCOLN: Wait a minute, why I'm the meat?! - Lincoln questions (The Triceratops begin charging at Lincoln, he stands there shocked, Luan grabs him and head downstairs, the dinosaurs pursuit, but didn't, Luan laughs) LUCY: What is it, Luan? - Lucy ask LUAN: Because dinosaurs can't walk down the stairs! - Luan laughs (The T-Rex tries, but couldn't, they all laugh at them, enraging the three prehistoric beasts, the T-Rex then thump down each stair slowly, as the Triceratops does the same, and the Pterodactyl slide from the banister, shocking everyone) LUNA: They gotten downstairs, dudes! - Luna yells LISA: Run, let's go! - Lisa yells (They screamed as they run to the kitchen, Lana falls and Lincoln see's her, the T-Rex is about to bite her, Lincoln grabs her in the nick of time, the three dinos begin destroying the entire living room, everyone in the dining room) LOLA: Did they see us, Linky? - Lola ask, worried LINCOLN: No, they're distracted by the living room, if we slip past them, we can go to Lisa's room. - Lincoln explained LISA: (excited) Lincoln, you're a genius! - Lisa said - We have to get to my room, I know how to get rid of the dinosaurs! (They frantically zoom past the dinosaurs, Rita and Lynn Sr walk in the house) RITA: Kids, we're back! - Rita called (They see the three dinos destroying the living room, scaring the couple) LYNN SR: Are there literally dinosaurs in our house?! - Lynn Sr yells in horror - To a hotel?! (They ran to their room and grab their suitcases) RITA: After we come back, we're totally gonna ground Lisa for a month. - Rita said LYNN SR: Agreed. - Lynn Sr said (The T-Rex then roars, causing the two to quickly run out of the house, scared; In Lisa's and Lily's room, everyone is present) LISA: Okay, guys, I know how to get rid of the dinosaurs. - Lisa said LUAN: Okay, how are we suppose to do that? - Luan ask (Lisa pulls a switch of her wall, and a safe appears, she put in her combination and opens it, revealing another Bring-Back Machine) LINCOLN: You build another Bring-Back Machine? - Lincoln ask, astonished LISA: Uh huh, I'd always made spare inventions for situations like this. - Lisa concluded LORI: Nice one, Lisa! - Lori said - Now, who knows a way? LANA: I know! I know! - Lana said, excited LISA: No, you don't get to use it! - Lisa refused LANA: Give me another chance! - Lana said LISA: But what is it? - Lisa ask LANA: Trust me! - Lana said, shocked - I know what to do! LISA: (sighs) Okay. - Lisa said (Lisa press the button, activating it) LISA AND LANA: The past. - they said (They listen to the beat for a bit) LANA: A meteorite! - Lana called LORI: WHAT?! - Lori said, baffled (She pressed it and a flash of light occurs and an image of space is shown and a meteor is heading towards earth, as it enter the atmosphere; A news report occurs on the TV) REPORTER: Breaking News! - the reporter said - NASA has confirmed an unknown meteorite is heading towards the earth, moments ago. The meteor has a 50% chance of not killing us all! Lock your doors and be safe! (It shows everyone is in Lisa's room, watching the report) LISA: (frustrated) Lana, what the heck?! - Lisa scolded LANA: It gonna kill the dinosaurs! - Lana protested LOLA: It's gonna kill all of us! - Lola berated LANA: They're dinosaurs in the past! - Lana said -The meteor will kill only the dinosaurs! LENI: Because, last time, it only kill dinosaurs and they're only dinosaurs there! - Leni said LANA: I didn't know! - Lana protested LORI: What are we gonna do now?! - Lori ask, worried LANA: I know! - Lana said LISA: No, I'm not letting you using it again! - Lisa refused LANA: Second times the charm! - Lana yells - You guys wanna live?! TRUST ME! LISA: Lana, if you screw this one up, you'll lose my trust forever! - Lisa yells LANA: Okay, fine, do it! - Lana yells (Lisa pressed it, activating it) LANA: The past. - Lana said LUAN: This better work. - Luan said (They listen to the beat for a bit, Lana tries thinking of something, the house is getting darker, Leni see's the meteor is getting closer) LENI: Why the sun is getting closer? - Leni ask (Lisa known what she meant and look at the window) LISA: The meteor is getting closer! - Lisa alerted - Lana, think of something! LINCOLN: It's getting big! - Lincoln said, shocked LUNA: We're gonna be killed in a bang! - Luna laments LANA: Big....Bang. - Lana said - The Big Bang! LISA: (mortified) WHAT?! LANA, NO! - Lisa yells (She pressed the button and a flash of light occurs) 14.4 BILLION YEARS AGO (An exterior shot of space, its pitch blank and The Big Bang occurs; It transits to Lisa's and Lily's room, where Lisa is explaining about the Bring-Back Machine) LINCOLN: So, THAT'S the worst thing that can happened if we summon a saber tooth tiger, a T-Rex, a Triceratops, a Pterodactyl, AND the Big Bang. - Lincoln said LISA: You think, it just takes two fantasies to prevent two deadly mistakes. - Lisa said LANA: And both of those were my fault. - Lana said LISA: And the only to prevent these events... - Lisa concluded (Lisa pulls out a mallet and smash the Bring-Back Machine) LINCOLN: I'm proud of you, Lisa. - Lincoln said nicely LISA: Thanks, Lincoln. - Lisa said - It's for the best. LINCOLN: So, what you guys wanna do now? - Lincoln ask (After a few minutes of silence, Lisa gotten something) LISA: So, you guys wanna go to the museum? - Lisa ask LORI: Yeah, all right. - Lori said LUAN: Okay. - Luan said LUCY: I like seeing bones. - Lucy said (Later, at the museum, the siblings are looking at dinosaur skeletons) LINCOLN: Seeing these skeletons remind me of my fantasy. - Lincoln said LANA: It's alright, Linky. - Lana said - They're dead, they won't kill us. (Lana accidentally fall and knock over all the dinosaur skeletons, scattering bones everywhere, a guard see's them) LANA: Run. - Lana said, shocked (They frantically run out of the museum) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Loud House Fanfictions